


Pocket Trains rules the world

by Saral_Hylor



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Pocket Trains, app games shouldn't be so addictive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute and pointless fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Trains rules the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quandong_crumble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quandong_crumble/gifts).



> Cute, pointless fluff that I wrote to cheer quandong_crumble up when she was having a bad day.

James Rhodes woke up to the sound of a steam train – the clack of wheels against tracks, the whistle of the wind as it went past, and the chug of the engine.

He groaned, rolling over and mashing his face into the pillow. “Gottasleep.”

“Morning, honeybun.” Tony’s voice sounded far too bright and chirpy. The cold foot that lodged under his thigh wasn’t particularly welcomed either.

He flinched away from Tony, rolling to the edge of the bed and dragging the pillow down against his torso like it was going to protect him in some shape or form from Tony’s far too cheerful morning person mode. “Pest.”

Tony looked up from his phone, grinning and batting his eyelids. “You don’t mean that, platypus, you know you love me.”

He frowned, trying his best to glare at Tony. It was too easy to get distracted though, with Tony sitting there leaning against the headboard, hair all over the place and pillow creases still pushed into his cheek. The arc reactor wasn’t there anymore, the glow not present beneath the thin t-shirt that Tony wore, and it wasn’t the first time that Rhodey was caught by how much he actually missed it. It was just a strong, jolting reminder that Tony was human, just human, despite the armour and the Avengers and all that. He was just human.

They both were.

Trying to push the thoughts out of his head, Rhodey propped himself up a bit on one elbow. “What you doing?”

“Forging great railways across continental Europe.” Tony waggled the phone in front of his face to add effect. “I’m going to move on to Africa next.”

The phone screen moved to quickly for Rhodey to catch sight of what was on it, but he knew without asking. “Christ, Tones, it’s not even six yet, and you’re playing with trains?”

Tony shrugged, smiling unashamedly. “Clint’s fault. He introduced me to it.”

 

 


End file.
